geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza
Gabriel Garza (nicknamed Gabe) is the main protagonist of the ''MYCUN'' franchise. He is also one of the main characters in The Wacky Pack and the title character of the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' franchise. In the MYCUN franchise, Gabriel is a young muscular, brave, handsome man who had his Magic Sword and the Austin Magic Pistol to beat out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen when he was 15 years old.MYCUN: The Movie He is the leader of the MYCUN Team, which he's now 25 years old, and the king of the MYCUN Colony because he is the patriarch of Gabriel's Royal Family. Gabriel had also been trying to defeat Koba and his henchmen over the years after Carrie Underwood and her henchmen got arrested.Legend of MYCUN He is also Red's husband and Carn's father. In the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise, Gabriel is a young boy who lives with The Wacky Pack — Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars — in the alternate universe (the real world), whereas the series takes place in the 2010s instead of the 2000s and where Gabriel is born in 2000 instead of 1990 (the year where Gabriel is born in the original Wacky Pack series and the MYCUN series). Gabriel is currently voiced by Elijah Wood (originally Spencer Klein in the first film) in the MYCUN franchise, while in the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise he was voiced by Zachary Gordon in the first two films and will be voiced by Jason Drucker in the upcoming 2017 third installment. History Early life |-|In MYCUN= Gabriel was born on November 29, 1990 in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, the son of Marvin and Christine Garza. This is also where the Wacky Pack had met Gabriel for the first time since he was a baby. His father was divorced in 1993 and Gabriel had lived with his mother and his sister Desiree ever since. He had a brother, Nicholas, who had married his wife and had children. During his childhood, Gabriel likes to draw, watch movies and shows, play with his toys, and also play DOS games on the computer since he was a toddler. However, Gabriel was not able to talk that much until he was 8 years old. Since 1992, he was afraid of high-pitch screaming. On Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, Gabriel sleepovers at his father's apartment since 1994 until 2001. Since 1995, Gabriel had dreams making his own TV shows, books, movies and video games. In 1996, Gabriel was a fan of Kirby, Peanuts, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Calvin and Hobbes, and the Pixar lamp (known as Luxo Jr.), and started to draw the 20th Century Fox, TriStar Pictures, and more logos, and draw his own characters and the Pixar lamp. He also made inspiration of comic strips of Peanuts, Garfield, and Calvin and Hobbes. In 1997, Gabriel later became a fan of Bobby's World, Hey Arnold!, and Zits. In 1998, Gabriel started to be a die-hard Kirby fan, and also started to be a fan of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, and still kept as a Zits and Bobby's World fan. That same year, he played some Mario and Sonic fan games and other Klik & Play/Click & Create/The Games Factory/Multimedia Fusion games on the PC. Since then, he began to wear glasses. On December 25, 1998, Gabriel got an Nintendo 64 with Super Mario 64 and Diddy Kong Racing for Christmas and he played both of them on his Wii really liked them. In 1999, Gabriel got his tonsils removed. In 2000, Gabriel had missed a lot of school days. In late 2001, Gabriel was taken away by his father because he is missing all days of school and his mother not taking care of him, to his apartment, leaving Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. When Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars got to Gabriel's father's apartment, Gabriel told them that he kind of likes being here until he misses his old house. Five months later, Gabriel, the Wacky Pack, Loy, the Lars, and Gabriel's father finally moved to a new house and married Celia as Gabriel's stepmother. As of today, Gabriel had no contract with his mother Christine until ''MYCUN Forever''. |-|Real life= Gabriel was born on November 29, 2000 in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, the son of Marvin and Christine Garza. This is also where the Wacky Pack had met Gabriel for the first time since he was a baby. His father was divorced in 2003 and Gabriel had lived with his mother and his sister Desiree ever since. He had a brother, Nicholas, who had married his wife and had children. During his childhood, Gabriel likes to draw, watch movies and shows, play with his toys, and also play CD-ROM games (such as Elmo's Preschool) on the computer since he was a toddler. However, Gabriel was not able to talk that much until he was 8 years old. Since 2002, he was afraid of high-pitch screaming when he first saw Monsters, Inc. On Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, Gabriel sleepovers at his father's apartment since 2004 until 2011. Since 2005, Gabriel had dreams making his own TV shows, books, movies and video games. In 2006, Gabriel first went to YouTube on his father's computer watching some 20th Century Fox logos and such more, but he hadn't created a YouTube account until 2009. That same year, Gabriel was a fan of Kirby, DreamWorks, Peanuts, Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, Calvin and Hobbes, Zits, and the Pixar lamp (known as Luxo Jr.), and started to draw the 20th Century Fox, TriStar Pictures, and more logos, and draw his own characters and the Pixar lamp and Victor Van Dort from Corpse Bride. He also made inspiration of comic strips of Peanuts, Garfield, Calvin and Hobbes, and Zits. In 2007, Gabriel later became a fan of Codename: Kids Next Door and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and kept as a Zits fan. In that same year, his favorite film was The Lion King 1½ because he only watched this movie on TV once a long time ago in late 2004/early 2005. In 2008, Gabriel started to be a die-hard Kirby fan, and also started to be a fan of Total Drama Island, and still kept as a Zits and Flapjack fan. That same year, he played ROBLOX once back in the day at his father's house. Since then, he began to wear glasses. On December 25, 2008, Gabriel got a Wii with Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Wii Sports for Christmas and he played both of them on his Wii really liked them. In 2009, Gabriel got his tonsils removed. That same year, Gabriel made a YouTube account, called geoshea100, for the first time, but there was no videos. Also, Gabriel started to be a fan of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon since he played these games. In late 2011, Gabriel was taken away by his father because he is missing all days of school and his mother not taking care of him, to his apartment, leaving Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. When Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars got to Gabriel's father's apartment, Gabriel told them that he kind of likes being here until he misses his old house. Five months later, Gabriel, the Wacky Pack, Loy, the Lars, and Gabriel's father finally moved to a new house and married Celia as Gabriel's stepmother. As of today, Gabriel had no contract with his mother Christine until ''MYCUN Forever''. ''The Wacky Pack'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN'' ''MYCUN: The Movie'' At the beginning of the first film, Gabriel, at a theater stage, talks to the audience about the movie and how he hates Carrie Underwood. In Reading, Pennsylvania (from the real world), Gabriel gets bored on his computer with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars. When he starts to think of something, Gabriel sets up his GameCube to play ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' on said console, but a message from his nemesis, Carrie Underwood, appeared on his computer. Gabriel gets a shocked expression on his face how Carrie knew him and how she hijacked his computer. Upon hearing this, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Gabriel's Imaginary World. Very shocked, Gabriel can't believe that Carrie is going to destroy his world so he must save it by going through Loy's magic portal to Gabriel's world. Gabriel was asked by the Wacky Pack if they would like to come with him, but Gabriel says no because he had to be brave without them. More coming soon! ''Legend of MYCUN'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN Forever'' Coming soon! ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' Coming soon! ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' Coming soon! Personality Gabriel is an awesome, kind, bubbly, smart, artistic, intelligent, curious, polite, caring, brave, but trouble-making boy sometimes who is a big fan of the Despicable Me series and a Carrie Underwood hater. He also likes the Minions from Despicable Me. He is best known for making his own characters, fan-made stuff. He hates some people who hated him. He is very pro at making videos, pages, creepypastas, etc. He is also friendly at his friends and family. Gabriel is an affectionate boy, with a great sense of humor. It was also noted that Gabriel is quite resilient. Gabriel is sometimes gawky and nosy, where he does not always pay attention to his surroundings or others near him. Sometimes, he acts like a little kid when he's yelling and crying since he was in Kindergarten. Appearance Throughout the MYCUN and Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchises, Gabriel wears many different clothes. These include: * In the first MYCUN film and the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise, Gabriel wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, black glasses, brown hair, and red shoes, which his shoes resemble Bart Simpson's. * In the second MYCUN film and from seasons through 1 to 5 of Adventures of MYCUN, Gabriel, still wearing his glasses, has curly, brown hair, and wears a green T-shirt with the text "MYCUN" on it, a yellow jacket, black pants, a black belt and red sneakers. * In the third MYCUN film and since season 6 of Adventures of MYCUN, Gabriel wears a green hoodie and a white T-shirt with the green text "M" on it. * In the fourth MYCUN film, he wears a black jacket and black fingerless gloves. Abilities *'Strengths:' In the real world, Gabriel enjoys playing on the computer. He loves to create programs and solve problems. His verbal abilities continue to improve. *'Powers:' In his imaginary world, Gabriel has the power to make everything come to life. *'Health:' Gabriel can also heal anyone (including himself) in both the real world and his own world. Gabriel can also be revived in his Imaginary World by the Master Recovery Center from ''Battle for Dream Island''. More coming soon! Relationships /Relationships}} Quotes ''MYCUN'' ''MYCUN: The Movie'' *"My whole real life is very difficult. But in my imaginary world, it's better." - Gabriel talking about his life. (only in the film's second trailer) *"You know, Carrie Underwood is one of the most popular and beautiful country superstars of all time. Unfortunately, my opinion is that I hate Carrie Underwood. You know why? Well, it's because she is one of the worst singers in the world. Nearly everyone loves her but me!" - Gabriel's hate quote on Carrie Underwood. *"Hi. My name is Gabriel Garza, some of my friends call me Gabe. And I need talk about your homes are being destroyed by that female singer I hate!" - Gabriel introducing himself to the MYCUNs. *(Roge) "Gabriel, I told you to stay home until your dad comes home!" (Gabriel) "Sorry, guys. I have busy things to do, in my own world. Go home!" (Leno) "Gabriel, isn't that one of your favorite movie guys in the background?" (Gabriel) "Yes! Just go!" (Cole) "I thought we can hang out with you and your other guys in your place!" (Gabriel) "Sorry, but someday." (Roge) "Okay, goodbye. We'll miss you, Gabriel." - Gabriel to his Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars). *(Gabriel) "Well, there's a guy named Ninh Nguyen." (Gru) "Who's that?" (Gabriel) "He's known for asking some stupid questions like 'do you hate FeardotCom?'. I got really mad that he's joining my universe. And also, I hate that movie." - Gabriel talking about his nemesis Ninh Nguyen to Gru. *"Hey, you look very nice, Red." - Gabriel to Red Puckett. *"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" - Gabriel *(Gabriel) "Carrie Underwood! Why are you doing this? Why are you destroying my world? Why?" (Carrie) "I always wanted to destroy your worlds full of your favorite movies and games because you hated me and you said that my songs are terrible." - Gabriel to Carrie Underwood after she captured him and the rest of the MYCUNs. *"Come on, guys! We gotta get outta here!" - Gabriel to the MYCUNs during the escape from Carrie Underwood's lair. *(Gabriel) "We did it... sorta..." (Norman) "Hey! We didn't even defeated them!" (Gabriel) "So what? We only escaped." - Gabriel to Norman Babcock after they finally escaped. *"Man, my legs are killing me." - Gabriel saying about his legs *"Oh, my God." (looks at a pile of cactuses and thorns) "This is going to be the hardest day of my whole life." - Gabriel seeing a pile of cactuses and thorns. *(Gabriel) "Alright, so now-''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Red) "Oh, Gabriel! What happened! You okay?" (Gabriel) groaning "Oh... my back... I think the cactus killed my back..." (Red) "Aw, poor baby!" - Gabriel when he gets hurt on a cactus. *(Gabriel) "Guys, we're gonna escape." (Dave) "Whaaat??" (The MYCUNs) "What are you saying?" (Gabriel) "We're gonna escape from Carrie Underwood's lair." (Toon Link) "How do we do that, Gabriel?" (Gabriel) "Well guys, just come on, come with me, follow my lead, and just go along. Okay?" (The MYCUNs) "Okay!" (Gabriel) "Good." - Gabriel to the MYCUNs during their escape. *"I guess you will defeat Carrie Underwood's minions without me." - Gabriel to the MYCUNs while he got stuck in the pool of invisible super glue. ''Add more to this ''Legend of MYCUN'' *"It started with me seeing a message from Carrie Underwood that she will be taking over my world along with her friends. I entered a portal to my workshop where I saved my favorite characters, especially Red Puckett, and we entered my world and had fun getting chased by a giant rock, and defeated Carrie Underwood. After Carrie Underwood and her minions got arrested, the Forest Animals arrive at the desert to build our new city, and I married Red and become a king." - Gabriel narrating the past during a recap of clips from MYCUN: The Movie. Add more to this ''MYCUN and the Mystery to New York'' Coming soon! ''MYCUN Forever'' Coming soon! ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' Coming soon! ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' Coming soon! Trivia *Gabriel is less American, less Hispanic. **Gabriel is also the name of an angel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. **Gabriel's name is derived from the Hebrew name "Gabriel" meaning "God is my strength". It was popularized by the association with the Biblical archangel Gabriel. **Gabriel is also named after his creator, Geo G. *In the early draft of ''MYCUN: The Movie'', Gabriel wasn't originally meant to be the main character. Instead, he was a secondary character. *The real reason why Gabriel hates Carrie Underwood, because beside of Gabriel calling her songs "horrible," it started in July 2003 where Jannie was caught by Gabriel while watching and listening a Carrie Underwood song "Good Girl" on TV in Gabriel's room, and later Gabriel hated Carrie Underwood. *Gabriel likes nostalgia during his childhood, where he played games for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, and Nintendo 64, used old Microsoft Windows operating systems (such as Windows XP), and played old CD-ROM games. Therefore, he used Virtual PC and played emulators on his computer to bring back nostalgia. *A drawing of an adult Gabriel aged 18 was actually made by Gabriel Garza, which will appear in the sequel due to his age had grown up in the future. *Adult Gabriel bears the closest resemblance to Jake English, a character from Homestuck; both have a rookie appearance, brown hair, and glasses. However, Jake had green eyes and crooked teeth. *He is a primate lover, which consists of apes (such as chimpanzees, orangutans, gorillas, and bonobos).Legend of MYCUN/Transcript *On the official website of MYCUN: The Movie, if you click on Gabriel, he will say "I've hated Carrie Underwood so much! I mean, look at her face, it's so ugly! But in the future, she will die and burn in hell." That quote didn't make an appearance in the film for an unknown reason. *Freddie Highmore, Bill Hader, Michael J. Fox, Andy Samberg, and Ashton Kutcher were considered for the role of Gabriel in Legend of MYCUN. *In the first MYCUN film, Gabriel may look like a young boy, but he's actually a teenager. This is most likely due to his head being too big and his body being too small, but the animators ignored it anyway. Comically though, it is possible that Gabriel had a growth spurt up until the second film. *In the Japanese versions of the first MYCUN film and the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise, he was voiced by actress Akiko Yajima to add on the charm of the Japanese atmosphere of those films' releases in the Japanese markets, while in Japanese version of the MYCUN sequels as well as the television series, video games, and other media based on MYCUN, he was voiced by Kento Kaku. **For Akiko Yajima, she has also done Spyro's Japanese voice from the Japanese versions of Spyro the Dragon and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, Charlie Brown's Japanese voice, Teddy's Japanese voice from Full House, Peter Shepherd's Japanese voice from the Japanese-dubbed Fuji TV and DVD versions of the film Jumanji (TV Asahi version was done by: Kazuhiro Shindou), and Edith's Japanese voice from Despicable Me and its sequel. She was probably best known for doing Shinnosuke Nohara's voice for the anime Crayon Shin-chan ''as well as Annie Barrs from the PS2 RPG ''Tales of Rebirth. **For Kento Kaku, he has also done Japanese live-action films and TV dramas such as Mochizuki Junpei from Gokusen: The Movie, Takumi Oka from Bushido Sixteen, Arashi Nagase from Paradise Kiss, Keigo Banno from Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu, and Katsuya Tatsumi from Young Black Jack. However, unlike Akiko Yajima, Kento Kaku had never worked on other Japanese-dubbed shows nor anime. This may be the only Japanese dub of the MYCUN franchise that Kento Kaku had ever done. *Roge asked Gabriel by some questions, and Gabriel sometimes ignores it or says yes (sometimes no). *MYCUN Studios and Blur Studio both own the character rights for Gabriel. *Some fans didn't like Gabriel's current design since Legend of MYCUN because of his muscles and six-pack abs and they miss the classic (young) Gabriel. In fact, during the production of Legend of MYCUN in 2006, the younger test audiences disliked the modern Gabriel design when they see the scene where Gabriel takes off his shirt, revealing muscles and six-pack abs. However, Blur Studio brought back the classic Gabriel in Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, in which MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment were never involved with the said film. Additionally, Legend of MYCUN was banned in India because of Gabriel's muscular look in said film. Gallery Gabriel Garcia in MYCUN The Movie.png|Gabriel as he appears in MYCUN: The Movie. Gabriel Garcia Character Artwork from Legend of MYCUN.png|Gabriel as he appears in Legend of MYCUN. Adult Gabriel Garcia (Age 18).png|Concept art of adult Gabriel in Legend of MYCUN. Legend of MYCUN Gabriel Garcia.png|Another concept art of adult Gabriel in Legend of MYCUN This concept art shows adult Gabriel without wearing his jacket holding his sword and his Austin Magic Pistol MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Teaser Poster 2.jpg Gabriel Garcia in MYCUN The Movie without glasses.png|Gabriel without his glasses Gabriel and his two MYCUN Half-Eye Glass Shooting Guns.png|Concept art of Gabriel with MYCUN Half-Eye Glasses Shooting Guns (fake and imaginary) MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 4.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 2.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 1.png Gabriel Garcia in MYCUN The Movie Wearing an Anti-Carrie Underwood Shirt.png|Gabriel Garza with an anti-Carrie Underwood shirt MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Final Poster.jpg MYCUN The Movie (2005) Japanese Poster.png MYCUN - The Movie (2005) UK Poster 2.jpg MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Japanese Poster.jpg MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Teaser Poster 3.jpg The MYCUN Team.png|Gabriel and the MYCUNs MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 9.png MYCUN - The Movie (2005) Japanese Poster 3.jpg Gabriel Garcia in Japanese Style (MYCUN The Movie).png|Gabriel as seen in the Japanese poster of MYCUN: The Movie Gabriel Garcia MYCUN 1.png GabrielMYCUN1.png GabrielMYCUNMovie.png Gabriel about to break CU Some Hearts CD.png Gabrielgarza-gatwpupdate.png|Gabriel as he appears in Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 Gabriel-garcia.png|This is an "animated" sprite of Gabriel Gabriel GatWPposterupdate.png|GatWP Gabriel relaxing The Art of MYCUN & Gabriel and the Wacky Pack.png|Gabriel and his GatWP counterpart Gabriel GatWPposterupdate2.png References External links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki Category:MYCUN: The Movie Characters Category:Legend of MYCUN Characters Category:MYCUNs Category:Adults Category:Adventures of MYCUN Characters Category:MYCUN and the Mystery to New York Characters Category:MYCUN Forever Characters Category:GreenyToons Universe Crossover Characters Category:The Wonderful World of MYCUNs Characters Category:MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite 2 Characters